


Все впереди

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Он сжимает горячие жесткие пальцы — на тридцать лет позже, чем нужно бы, но, в конце-то концов, им сорок, не семьдесят. У них ещё всё впереди.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Все впереди

В воскресенье он встретится с Поттером, и тот будет улыбаться задорно, блестеть зубами и сединой на висках, притворяться, что он ещё мальчишка, что оба они — мальчишки, без обязательств, семей, детей и черта в ступе. 

Чертей.

В том омуте, поговорку про который он вычитал в какой-то мудреной книге про обычаи маглов; ждали Грейнджер в приемной Мунго, белый от нервов — крошки апельсиновой кожуры на коже — Уизли вертел в пальцах забытую книжонку, а потом целитель Пеннифолд объявил «девочка!», и рыжий с Поттером орали и обнимали друг друга, а книжка полетела на пол. Занятной оказалась. Запутанной и занятной, как и вся его жизнь, наверное.

Как в общем-то занятно всё обернулось. Столько лет прошло, а он всё еще помнит чужое нервное счастье.

Поттер протягивает ему руку — вставай, мол, чего разлегся, подумаешь, грохнулся с метлы, тебе не семьдесят, всего сорок. Первый протягивает, сам, и он смотрит на эту руку, снизу вверх, вокруг только выцветшее летнее васильковое небо и они двое, и вот — эта рука, его личный центр мироздания. Так глупо. Цепляться за эту руку, за ту, первую, не протянутую, за все, что были между, иногда рука — это всего лишь рука.

Иногда рука это всего лишь рука; так мог бы шептать ему Поттер в тот вечер, тот самый, когда было слишком много огневиски и слишком мало — от взрослых людей. Когда заискрило, закоротило, и с тех пор что-то всё дёргает в правом боку — надоевшее, нудное, застарелое, такое же унылое, как и он сам. 

— Хочешь? Наклонись и возьми!

Они заливают его развод огневиски, и Поттер пьян; он шало блестит глазами, заливается совершенно дурацким пьяным смехом, кое-как пытаясь при этом удержать в зубах печенье. Последнее; наверняка самое вкусное, вот и Поттер, даром что тот еще гриффиндурок и ни разу не сладкоежка — о, он-то знает, он, кажется, вообще всё о Поттере знает, — ловко утаскивает печенье себе. 

И закусывает золотистый поджаристый край зубами.

И говорит — возьми, ну же, что, испугался, Малфой? 

И он тянется вперед, черт его знает, зачем ему так нужно это печенье, он тоже пьян, огневиски и Поттером, глупым желанием доказать что-то. И касается сухих губ. Сколько лет назад это было? Пять, десять? Слишком много, чтобы помнить, как царапают крошки печенья, сухие губы, каждый раз помнить, когда Поттер улыбается с вызовом и этим своим нелепым испугался, Малфой?

Но каждый раз что-то грохочет в голове: разрывающиеся снаряды, фанфары, фейерверки, вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать, и ему _так хочется_. Дернуть на себя за протянутую руку, повалить, прижать сверху, повторить всё заново — тошнотворно-сладкий запах печенья, сухие губы, горячий рот, удивлённый вздох. Удивлённую нежность.

А потом все проходит, и он выдыхает облегченно — прошло, миновало, столкновения земля-воздух удалось избежать, доложите в штаб, пусть откроют шампанское. За самоотверженное служение общей цели представить к награде. Вольно, офицер.

Магловские книжонки в мягкой обложке — его тайное, постыдное удовольствие. На одной полке с довоенными вальсами, утренней сигаретой, желтой подводной лодкой.

И Поттером.

«И Поттер» смотрит на него слишком внимательно, неловко опускает протянутую руку; он не собирается вставать — пусть трава пачкает мантию, ему сорок, он слишком устал, квиддич — для восторженных юнцов, в конце концов. Он хочет лежать и смотреть в застиранное васильковое небо, и чтобы Поттер мельтешил где-то неподалеку, слишком шумный и энергичный даже спустя столько лет. Но Поттер вдруг опускается рядом, вытягивается так, что они почти касаются друг друга. Только почти.

— Будешь хромать завтра, — слишком непочтительно толкать главного аврора локтем, но он может себе это позволить. — Джагсон тебя закопает. Какой пример для молодежи, Поттер, а? 

Поднимается ветер.

— Пусть… мир спасают, делают, что хотят. Без меня. — Поттер прикрывает глаза. — А я, знаешь, так устал…

Расскажи-ка, как ты устал, Поттер. Он ведь устал тоже — столько лет притворяться. Хорошие знакомые. Коллеги. Приятели. Друзья. Прошли всю цепочку, прочитали на два голоса сценарий, замечательно отыграли, превосходно даже.

Ветер крепчает. Раздувает полы мантий, треплет непослушные волосы, гонит пыль по выжженной солнцем траве, заставляет закрыть глаза. Зажмуриться — крепко-накрепко. Так, чтобы в глаза не попала случайная пылинка.

Чтобы не увидеть в очередной раз протянутую руку.

Просто притвориться, что её нет, что вот — эта рука, не его личный центр мироздания, а всего лишь рука. С жесткими пальцами, обхватывающими его ладонь горячим уверенным пожатием. Напрасный обманный маневр: с закрытыми глазами, наощупь, чужая ладонь ещё горячей. Горячей сухого летнего зноя, жара выжженной солнцем травы. Это всего лишь рука, напоминает он себе. Хорошие знакомые держатся за руки. Коллеги держатся за руки, приятели, друзья, весь гребаный мир, один сплошной хоровод рукопожатий.

Испугался, Малфой, звучит в голове заезженной пластинкой с довоенными вальсами. Всё-таки испугался.

В неслучившемся будущем маленький Малфой так отчаянно хочет понравиться странному мальчику с черными волосами и зелеными глазами, что от смущения не может вымолвить ни слова; протянутую руку пожимают в ответ.

Он сжимает горячие жесткие пальцы — на тридцать лет позже, чем нужно бы, но, в конце-то концов, им сорок, не семьдесят.

У них ещё всё впереди.


End file.
